


Cropped and Ready to Go

by statichearts



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, crop top realness, is this silly and unnecessary? probably, mickey whines and no one listens, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statichearts/pseuds/statichearts
Summary: It's the middle of summer and Mickey has had enough of the heat. When Ian can't fix the problem for him, Mickey takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	Cropped and Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little one shot to get the image out of my head after the beauty of twitter. cuteness and mickey loving and accepting new style choices ahead.

Mickey really wanted to know if Chicago was always this damn hot. 

Summer came out of nowhere as far as Mickey was concerned. It seemed like only days earlier, he had been wrapped up in his thick winter coat, shoveling out snow from the front of the Gallagher driveway. Snow was meant to be miserable; the sun was meant to be a relief. Bullshit, if you ask him. 

It was only the second week of July and the air conditioning had broken for the third time that week, resulting in groans from every single member of the Gallagher clan, both old and new. It wasn’t so much of a shock as an annoyance, one more way to make the summer unbearable. Mickey wasn’t shy when it came to airing his grievances, letting his husband take the brunt of it especially. 

“This is some shit. Can’t we just pay for a new one?” He started, glancing over at Ian from his new token spot at the halfway open fridge. 

Of course, Ian had taken to ‘fixing’ the problem, if beating around the inside of it with a screwdriver could be considered fixing. 

With a heavy sigh, Ian looked Mickey’s way and wiped a healthy amount of sweat off his forehead. “It’s not in the budget, Mick. I can fix it, just give me – I don’t know, twenty minutes.”

“You said that an hour ago.” Mickey countered quickly, his bare feet shuffling against the linoleum as he yanked a beer out of the fridge, cracking it open to pour into his practically arid mouth. 

“Mickey.” Ian nearly laughed, the sound coming out as more of a scoff that only made Mickey’s jaw clench. “I already let you cut the legs off my jeans.” He said as he started pointedly at Mickey’s choice of clothing, one brow raised as if proving a point. 

The answer certainly didn’t seem to satisfy and Mickey briefly peered down at the makeshift jean shorts and sleeveless tank he had fashioned for himself. “It’s fucking hot.  So, either we fix it or we buy a new one. Easy. I’ll get fifty bucks off those hipsters next door. Assholes always leave their door open.”

At that, Ian did chuckle and shook his head before focusing back on fixing the direct source of their current problem. The lack of attention made Mickey groan and he finished off his beer in one go before roughly setting the empty bottle down on the table. 

“Alright, fine,” he muttered under his breath as he passed by Ian and up the back set of stairs, taking them two at a time on the way to the room he shared with his husband. 

Mickey’s way with his clothing was no secret around the Gallagher household. He nurtured a pair of scissors, hacking away at nearly every piece of clothing he owed or even some of Ian’s clothing that he became particularly attached to. This time though, the scissors he kept in their nightstand came out but if only to provide Mickey some damn relief. 

Taking them in his grip, Mickey pulled at the bottom of his suddenly much too long shirt and start cutting away at the hem. First just an inch, nothing drastic until his hacking got higher and higher on the fabric. Maybe it was the heat getting to his brain but before Mickey fully understood what he was doing, his once waistband long shirt was now midway up his torso, exposing the toned muscles of his stomach. 

“Oh shit,” Mickey muttered to himself as he took a look at his reflection in the mirror. A handful of years ago and he might have kicked his own ass, said something about how fucking gay this looked and changed but now? Ian wasn’t the only one in this family allowed to show off especially when the relief filled him in matter of seconds, the missing fabric letting in more cool air. “Fuck it.”

The scissors found their way back into the drawer and Mickey headed downstairs, keeping casual as he came up behind Ian, who was still at his place in front of the air conditioning unit. The tinkering seemed to be going Ian’s way since Mickey noted that he wasn’t cursing under his breath like he usually did when he tried to play handy man. 

“How’s it going?” Mickey asked as he hovered over his shoulder, one of his brows quirked as he watched Ian work. 

Ian didn’t think to glance behind him, his bottom lip between his teeth as he answered. “Almost done. You feeling better already?” 

He wasn’t going to overly question Mickey’s change of mood and not so humbly assumed it was his doing, his husband proud of him for trying to get the air going just for his sake. 

“Yeah, better. Went upstairs and changed.” Mickey kept his tone relaxed though part of him felt a little amused with himself, his hand coming to rest on Ian’s shoulder. 

Ian hummed in response, tinkering around for a few more minutes before raising his hands in triumph as the unit groaned back to life. “ Anddd fixed,” he laughed as he pushed back away from it, sliding the screwdriver into his back pocket. “Told you I could do it, Mick.” 

So lost in his own world, Ian didn’t notice his own husband’s appearance for a good handful of seconds, too busy wiping his  hands on a nearby rag. Once he tossed it aside and brought his eyes back up, Ian finally caught sight of Mickey’s new look and without thinking, his mouth dropped open slightly. 

“Mickey.” Ian gaped at him, only able to say his name before he became completely entranced. It was an understatement to say that this was a new sight though far from an unpleasant one. “You - what?” He had seen Mickey in a dress, shirtless, full on naked but something about this – was close to the best thing Ian laid his eyes on. 

Mickey on the other hand, just shrugged as he snuck back into the fridge, grabbing another beer for good measure. He tugged on the edge of his new cropped shirt, his hand idly scratching at the exposed skin. “Don’t know. Kind of like how it looks.” 

The smirk easily formed on Mickey’s lips as Ian moved in closer, his own grin matching that of his husband’s. 

“Yeah?” Ian started slowly, one of his hands going to Mickey’s right hip and sliding down the side of his shorts to grip his ass possessively. “Me too, babe. Looks really good.” 

Mickey didn’t hide the satisfaction on his face as he closed the gap, the body heat between them the only kind Mickey found acceptable. 

Maybe summer wasn’t so bad, after all. 


End file.
